


Rusty Swedish

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets to Magnus how little of Swedish influence there is on tour anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Swedish

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme. Takes place before Stan's 2014 AO match vs Djokovic.

It gets to Magnus how little of Swedish influence there is on tour anymore. Back when he played, there was still a solid contingent of players wanting to carry on what Borg started. Nowadays, his Swedish pride is limited to (1) Lindstedt being annoying about not having won a Slam yet and (2) Wilander’s rambling.  
  
That said, when he speaks in Swedish on the phone to people back home, he begins to notice Stan gets this goofy smile on his face that Magnus initially associated with his interactions with Benoit Paire. Stan makes no indication he understands anything Magnus is saying over the phone, which makes it all the more puzzling.  
  
In preparing to another encounter with Djokovic at the Australian Open, Magnus and Stan are watching the two close matches from last year in Stan’s room. Stan is lying down in bed, half paying attention to the video while checking through twitter messages when Magnus’ phone rings. It’s a call from his academy back in Sweden so it’s nothing to slip into speaking Swedish.  
  
It’s maybe five minutes into a discussion about Ymer when he realizes Stan has stopped looking at his phone and is watching Magnus instead of the video. Their eyes lock, the phone call now totally disregarded. Magnus mouths “what?” to Stan but the only response he gets is that same fond look.  
  
Magnus says a rushed goodbye but otherwise makes no move as the call is disconnected. Stan mutters, “Sorry. That seemed to be important business.”  
  
“It can be dealt with later. Too late to talk about prospects.”  
  
Stan glances at his phone, then says, “I don’t claim to understand Swedish beyond a few words I remember from Lundgren. He didn’t really speak the language anymore. So, um, I may make up what the words mean, even though it totally doesn’t make sense within reasonable context.”  
  
Magnus has no idea where Stan is heading with this. “You mean that you imagine what I could have been saying on the phone, even though you’re aware it was just academy business?”  
  
Stan nods but the red coloring creeping up his neck is more of an answer. He continues, “While you were on the phone, I typed in a phrase in Google translate I’d want you to say. Not that I can read the language so will totally mess up the pronunciation but I can at least pretend what you’re saying could sound like this.”  
  
The coach takes a deep breath to gather himself, then says, “Give it a try.”  
  
Stan bites his lip, then says, “ _Okay then. Du kan vara en..._ ” Stan looking back down at the phone, stumbling over the next word, “ _skitstövel ibland, men jag vill ha dig ändå i alla fall_.”  
  
Magnus chuckles over the first part, then raises an eyebrow as he says, ”You think that calling me an asshole before saying that is the way to get what you want?”  
  
Stan shrugs. ”You don’t strike me as the mushy type so I figured that would be fun to say in Swedish.”  
  
”Get your mouth over here and I’ll teach you how Swedes motivate their players to take care of business.”  
  
  
  
  
Note: Stan typed in "You may be an asshole sometimes but I still want you anyway."


End file.
